Spongebob Squarepants
SpongeBob Robert SquarePants Sr. Born July 14,1986 Age 28 Family Mr. Square Pants Father Mrs. Square Pants Mother Sherm Square Pants Uncle Blue Square Pants Uncle Stanley Square Pants Cousin Grandma Square Pants GrandParents Grandpa Square Pants Sponge Buck Square Pants Children Penny Square Pants Daughter SpongeBob Square Pants Jr. Son Klarie Square Pants Daughter Spouses SpongeSue Square Pants Wife Friends Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Mr. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Sometimes Alaska Krabs Pearl Krabs Enemies Sheldon Plankton Karen Plankton Bubble Bass Personal Life Spongebob was born in Halifax, Nova Scotia (Canada) on July 14, 1986. But he grew up in Bikini Utopia since 1988. In 1989, when he was 3 years old, he met Patrick Star who was also a 3 year old toddler. But Patrick is 5 months older as he was born in February originally to be born in January. When Spongebob was in 2nd Grade in 1994, he got pushed down the stairs by a large scary bully from the 5th Grade. But Patrick who did not want his buddy to be beaten fought the bully behind the gym and won and Spongebob was never picked on again. 2 years later, Patrick dropped out of school to do more important stuff (sleep on his couch all day) Spongebob however did not do the wrong thing like Patrick did and completed school and went to M.I.T just for two years in Boston, Massachusetts. The college asked him to leave as he was way too smart. Spongebob didn't get affected by this and just moved on. Spongebob then inheritedone of his parent's houses in Bikini Bottom. But since he was just a young teenager he only rented half the house until 2004 when he officially bought it. One day on a cold November day of 2011. Spongebob was watching the news and then saw something intresting on it. The news said that a 25 year old pink figure later identified as Patrick Daniel Star. Was arrested today for accidentally jay-walking on a busy street in downtown Bikini Bottom. 2 days later, Spongebob bailed him out and told him NO JAYWALKING ANYMORE OR I'M NOT BAILING YOU OUT NEXT TIME! Although being stupid, Patrick still ahd to accept the consequences. In 2013, Spongebob was in the Barg-In-Mart with Patrick Star getting some delicious cream filled coral balls. But Patrick farted a couple times in the store. Spongebob then realized what Patrick did was more than a fart. Patrick accidentally pooped his pants in the store. Spongebob just decided to go home instead of shopping since he does not want his friend to be laughed at. On the ride home, when Patrick was driving, he farted a couple mroe times in the boat and when they finally got home. Patrick quickly ran to the bathroom in his rock and did diarrhea for three hours in his toilet. Spongebob turned 27 on July 14, 2013. He'll turn 28 next year. Jobs Low Payed Part Time New Reporter For School (1993 - 1998) Frycook at the Krusty Krab (1999) Spongebob's Books That He Made 2000 - Tea At The Treedome 2001 - Hall Monitor 2002 Hands Off! 2004 - And The Winner Is? 2007 - Horray For Dads! 2006 Vote Spongebob! 2005 Spongebob Hockey! 2008 - Behold, No Cavities! Atlantis Squarepantis 2009 - Who Bob What Pants? 2010 - Coloring Books 2011 - More Coloring Books 2012 - Drive-Thru Duty 2013 - Art Contest! : June 3, 2013 Have You Seen This Snail! : June 15, 2013 U.F.O! (Coming Soon, October 29, 2013) AFTER U.F.O comes out in October of 2013, Spongebob will be creating six new books. The first one in December of 2013 which he is also writing actually and the other five to come out different days in 2014. New Books ''December 2013 - New Secrets Of Patrick! ''February 2014 - Squid-A-Cane ''April 2014 - Fools-In-April II ''July 2014 - Patrick's First Bath ''October 2014 - Show And Steal'' ''November 2014 - Ding Dong, Patrick's Sister Is Back! ''Favorite Hobbies Singing Laughing Crying Jellyfishing Bubble Blowing Frycook Karate Annoying Squidward Fighting (OF COURSE ON TV) Minecraft